


Százéves szerelmi civódás

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Százéves szerelmi civódás

Francis belebbent a sátorba. Ahogy az várható volt, minden tekintet egyből felé fordult, s csak őt fixírozta. De ez cseppet sem zavarta a jólöltözött franciát. Ő egyre csak mosolygott, s fejedelmien helyet foglalt a számára fenntartott széken.

Arthur csak összeráncolta a szemöldökeit. Az az idegesítő ficsúr miért néz ki úgy, mintha legalábbis a békeidők legszebbjeit élnék? Értethetlen. Itt háború dúl, hosszú évtizedek óta, az az idióta meg csak vigyorog... Várjunk csak, lehet hogy ő ezt élvezi? De nem. Régen sem szerette az ilyesmit, mindig azt mondta, hogy a háború rossz és felesleges dolog. De akkor most miért?

Francis udvariasan adta elő mondandóját, mely határozottan nem hagyott maga után semmi kivetni valót. A lehető legnagyobb komolysággal állt hozzá az egész ügyhöz, mégis adta a lazát, mert máskülönben biztos volt abban, hogy szétcsúszna. Éppen eléggé fájt így is a szíve, mivel a britek és szövetségeseik elfoglalták már a fővárost, s visszaszorították a francia csapatokat. Megengedett magának egy pillantást országtársára. Legnagyobb meglepetésére el is kapta a tekintetét. De mit ráncolja az a hálátlan a szemöldökeit? Érthetetlen.

A diplomáciai találkozó kezdett a vége felé közeledni. Arthur már nagyon várta, hogy letudják ezt az egészet. S akkor még talán el is csípheti, majd kérdőre vonhatja a ficsúrt.

Francisnek támadt egy remek ötlete, melyet haladéktalanul meg is osztott a jelenlévőkkel, mégpedig, hogy illendő lenne egy rövidke kis állófogadást adniuk, s némi tánccal lezárni az eseményt. Mert, mint mondotta, attól, hogy háború dúl közöttük, mégiscsak civilizált emberek, s az ilyesminek meg kell adni a módját. Amit viszont nem osztott meg a tömeggel, hogy így könnyebben is elszabadulhat innen. Míg mindenki lefutja az udvariassági köröket, ő már rég árkon-bokron túl lesz. Ez csak még jobban megerősítette a vigyorát.

Arthur egyre gyanúsabbnak találta a franciát. Ezért mozgásba lendült, mikor néhány közlegény felszolgálta az ételeket, s rövid úton ott termett a menekülni készülő Francis előtt. Persze ő sem hagyta magát, így némi szolid dulakodás alakult ki kettejük között. Erre természetesen a körülöttük állók hamar felfigyeltek, s kérdő arckifejezésükre csak annyit mondtak, hogy ők nyitották meg a táncot. Erre csakhamar előkerültek a zenészek is, s nekifogtak a talpalávaló húzásának.

Szép lassan mindenki követte a példát, s kissé talán feszült, de mégiscsak tűrhető táncba fogtak. Ez remek lehetőséget teremtett a két országnak némi eszmecserére.

– Bökd ki, Béka. Miért vigyorogsz, mint a retkeim Samhainkor?

– Mert megtehetem, nyilván. – Dobott hátra egy, a copfjából kiszabadult tincset a kérdezett.

– Én komolyan kérdeztem. Nem szoktál ilyen lenni. Úgy értem... mindig azt mondtad, hogy utálod a háborút.

– Igen, s azt is mondtam, hogy ne ellenem kezdj háborúba, ha már egybe mégiscsak szeretnél, de mégis itt vagyunk. C'est la vie. – Sóhajtott Francis.

– Azt is mondtad, hogy tudsz táncolni, most mégis csetlesz-botlasz itt nekem. Mi történt veled? – Váltott lágyabbra a brit hangja.

– Nem bírom már tovább ezt a háborút. Tönkre megyek belé. És nem csak maga a tény, hogy utálom a háborút, hanem mivel a fővárost is elfoglaltátok, de gondolom ezt már tudtad... És persze ott van Jeanne is... hjaj, szegény fejemnek... – Hajtotta le a fejét a francia, hogy ne látszódjon az arca. Persze ez ott megbukott, hogy Arthur alacsonyabb volt nála, s mint ilyen, így is tisztán látta, amit kellett.

– Nos, velem lehet beszélni... Csak nézz rám. Nézz rám, hogyha hozzám beszélsz. – Erre a tónusra a francia meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, és csak még jobban megdöbbent, mikor ajkait megtámadta táncpartnere, kihasználva pillanatnyi gyengeségét.

Képtelen volt szóhoz jutni, még akkor is, mikor Arthur elhúzódott az arcától. Erre a mindig morcos brit, egy kis mosolyt eresztett meg, majd újra elkomorodott.

– Nos, mint mondtam, velem lehet beszélni. Van is egy ajánlatom. Engedem, hogy seregeiddel visszaszorítsatok, s végül titeket, franciákat kiáltsanak ki győztesként. De, ennek ára van. Egy: el fogjuk égetni szeretett Jeanne-odat, méghozzá boszorkányság vádjával. Szegény gyermek, igazán megelőzte a korát. És kettő: te az enyém leszel.

Francist teljesen megigézte az az erős, átható tekintet. Úgy bólintott rá az ajánlatra, mintha legalábbis transzban lenne.

S így esett, hogy a százéves háborút a franciák nyerték, de Anglia nevetett a végén.


End file.
